


Countess

by GypsyCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aggressive, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fucking, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyCat/pseuds/GypsyCat
Summary: Snoke is dead, Kylo Ren has begun his reign as the Supreme Leader, ready to conquer the galaxy with the Knights of Ren behind him as well as the First Order.Little did he know, he wasn't Snoke's only apprentice.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ = One day  
> However many of this symbol appears is how many days have passed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original character and protagonist of this story Aurora Nidor leaves her home to find her master, Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The character Aurora isn't one to talk much about herself, and since the story is narrated by herself, I am leaving a basic description of her appearance here:
> 
> Age: 33  
> Weight: 130  
> Height: 5'7  
> Race: Human (Caucasian)  
> Hair: Elbow length, naturally wavy, natural colour is chocolate brown, current dyed colour is a deep cherry red  
> Build: Overall thin, but with full breasts and hips, her legs are where most of her muscle is as well as some in her arms and belly.

 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

 

Snoke left me on Serenno, claiming he had business to attend to elsewhere and that he trusted me enough to leave me unattended. I knew he wasn’t lying, but he had never left me lonesome for this long before. I could only assume his ‘business’ had something to do with his other apprentice, Kylo Ren; whom I had never met. _Was he that much of a trouble maker_ , I wondered.

 

I had remained loyal to my routine, especially to my training. I worked myself for six hours everyday, strengthening both my body and my mind. After that, I would engage in various hobbies such as reading or painting. Something I taught myself since Snoke had left was to put my emotion in to my hobbies, not my combat, doing so made my performance steadier, clearer.

 

But I was sick of my routine, and sick of being left in the dark. My mind could come up with only so many theories as to where Snoke had gone. I assumed he was across the galaxy, it was the only explanation as to why I couldn’t feel his presence, but even then I would usually feel a small sensation to confirm his heart still beat. _Maybe that was just it_ , my mind started another theory.

 

 _Maybe he is dead_.

 

✧

 

One more theory would drive me insane, and I knew I wasn’t nearly old enough to lose my mind yet. I had packed my ship with my essentials, mainly food and water, but also my clothes which wasn’t much. Snoke had always prefered his subordinates in a dark, simple attire, so I had a few different outfits but all fit the same criteria.

 

Today I wore sleek black pants and a low cut, fitted black top. I remember when Snoke had started training me years ago, he told me I had ‘lovely features’ and that I was ‘fit to be a seductress’, at the time I was just 23 and felt uncomfortable. Now at 27 I know how to use my looks to my advantage, and I do.

 

I adjusted the straps on my boots before locking the door to my apartment. I had a feeling it would be the last time I would see it for a while. I walked to my ship and sat myself down in the cockpit. Within seconds I was off to begin my journey to the Supremacy, Snoke’s ship. I was in no rush, I knew it would take a couple days until my arrival. I didn’t feel the need to contact the base for multiple reasons. Those being: one, I figured I would tell Snoke I am close when I feel his presence again, two, I don’t like big welcomings, and three, I had never contacted or had even been on the ship. I was unsure of what to expect, but I knew it would be big and that I would know it when I see it.

 

✧✧

 

The ship was in sight, it was smaller than expected, and most likely because half of it was gone. There must have been a battle recently. I got in closer and closer, still no Snoke, but I felt a different presence, it was strong and dark. _Could this be the popular Kylo Ren?_


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora arrived at Snoke's presumed location, she ends up learning one of her theories is true and meets Hux and Kylo Ren.

The ramp of my ship came down while I stood up from the pilots seat. I could feel all the First Order troopers locked and loaded, waiting to see what was to come out of the ship. I hadn’t allowed any communication when arriving, I didn’t like any distractions. 

 

I picked up my weapon and tucked it to my side holster, I was sure I wouldn’t need it, but just in case. I walked down the ramp to a predicted view, many troopers pointing their guns at me. There was a red haired man standing between them all. I searched his mind quickly and learned his name as well as that he was a general. 

 

“Who are you and what is your business here?” He spat his words out,  _ was this supposed to be intimidation? _

 

“My name is Aurora Nidor, I am the apprentice of Snoke.” I said, Hux’s brows narrowed. “I am looking for his whereabouts.”

 

“Snoke only had one apprentice and that-”

 

“Had?” I questioned, interrupting the frustrated man. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

 

Hux opened his mouth but stopped when we both heard a door open and footsteps approach us. A man dressed in black walked towards us,  _ the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. _ I felt him trying to enter my mind, I blocked him out, he didn’t need to hear my thoughts and I wasn’t interested in hearing his.

 

“She claims she is an apprentice of Snoke, do you know anything of this?” Hux questioned.

 

“You must be Kylo Ren.” I said, making eye contact with the dark haired man. “I’ve heard much about you. I definitely never thought we would meet under these circumstances.”

 

“Snoke is dead, killed. And I was Snoke’s only apprentice.” He spoke, his voice was deep.

 

“He must not have told you of me then.” I said with a huff. I was a little surprised. “I’m Aurora Nidor, pleasure to finally meet you.” I held my hand out with a smile, but it was more of a smirk.  _ I don’t like to smile. _

 

He looked to my hand before reaching his own out and taking mine in his. “Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

 

I laughed under my breath. “You’ve decided to be their leader? Or was this a vote?”

 

There was silence, _ they must be taken aback _ .

 

“Who killed him then?” I asked. “You?”

 

Ren quickly answered. “Rebel scum named Rey.”

 

“Well, ‘Rey’ must have been fairly powerful.” I said, I refused to break eye contact with him, Hux grew uncomfortable. “Where shall I be staying?” 

 

“‘Staying’? You have provided no proof that you really worked under Snoke and even if you did, he is dead!” Hux began, grabbing my attention. “You cannot stay here. For all we know you could be a disgusting rebel.”

 

“Did you make it yourself?” Ren interrupted. His eyes were on my weapon, a double-bladed lightsaber. 

 

I took the saber in my hands. “Of course.” I said, looking up to him, his eyes stayed on my saber. Hux glared to him.

 

“Just because she has one of those doesn’t make her an apprentice of Snoke!” Hux ranted.

 

“No, but it does help my case.” I said, Ren met my eyes again.

 

“We’ll need more proof than that.” He said while I returned my saber to my side. “Let me in.”

 

He was talking about my head.

 

“Only if you do the same.” I said, crossing my arms. 

 

His eyebrows narrowed, I knew he wouldn’t like that.

 

“It’s only fair.” I assured him.

 

He let me in, and I him.

 

His mind was dark, as expected, and complex. I showed him my memories of Snoke and my training, I didn’t care to dig through him so I didn’t.

 

_ “Why do you wish to stay?” He asked me. _

 

_ I was meant to be here once my training was completed, and it is. I’m not going back now. _

 

Ren turned to a pair of troopers. “Settle her belongings into her room. Now.” He instructed, then turned back to me. “Welcome to the First Order, Aurora.”

 

“Thank you.”


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora tries to pleasure herself by creating her own personal fantasy with none other than the new Supreme Leader himself within it, but she is interrupted.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

 

A single week had gone past since my arrival to the Supremacy. I had spent my days exploring the ship and learning how things were run, more specifically how the troopers were trained. One of the generals had allowed me to sit in on a training session, the next day I became more involved and assisted the training. Kylo Ren had told me he would like to speak with me in private when he had the time, and yet a week had gone by with no communication. Although I did occasionally see him storming around telling others what to do.

 

Another day gone, I went to my bedroom and instantly removed my clothes. My day was busy, I helped the same general with his troops but spent my final two hours in the gym. I was in dire need of a cool shower and sleep. I went into my bathroom and began my shower,  _ maybe I’ll finally pick up a book again and read, it’s been long enough. _

 

I hadn’t given myself much time to read any of the books I brought with me, and I didn’t bring any of my painting supplies. Reading was an easier escape for me anyway. I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair and lathered my body in soap. My hand gently rubbed the soap over my private,  _ it’s been a while since I masturbated _ . I did bring one erotic book, and as soon as I left my shower and dried off I climbed into my bed and grabbed my book. I skimmed through a few chapters until I found a good sex scene, and then I was off.

 

I covered my body with a blanket before I began touching myself. I sighed at the feeling,  _ it’s been too long _ . The more and more I read, the quicker I played with my clit, my breathing picked up as well. I shut my eyes. The book wasn’t doing me enough justice, so I took matters into my own hands and let my imagination fly. 

 

I pictured a dark room with a large bed, myself laying on it, naked and touching myself while a dark figure approached the bed, a tall man. But who was this man? He grew taller the closer he became, and soon his face was revealed from the flames in the fireplace. Of course, it was Kylo Ren. 

 

“Do you like the view, baby?” I asked with a smirk.

 

“Anyone would.” He spoke as he slowly circled the bed. “Please, continue.” He welcomed me, and I did.

 

I was already getting myself close, it wasn’t essential for something to be penetrating me to get off, but it did help the process. I let out a deep sigh and felt him sit down on the bed. I looked to his handsome face, my eyes filled with water and my heart began to race. I shut my eyes, I was burning up, so close. But I heard a distant sound.

 

“Are you still awake?” Kylo asked, I looked up at him.

 

“What?” I questioned.

 

“Clearly you are. May I enter?” He said, in that moment I realized that it wasn’t fantasy Kylo Ren, it was the real deal outside my door. 

 

I quickly snapped out of it and looked around my room for clothes but stopped. “What is it you want?” I called.

 

“I told you I needed to speak with you in private. Open the door. Now.” He demanded,  _ asshole _ .

 

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my bed with the blanket wrapped under my arms like a strapless dress. I securely tucked it so I wouldn’t accidentally flash him,  _ though I’m sure his reaction would be enjoyable. _

 

I opened the door and saw that face again, only this time he didn’t look at my eyes for as long. His vision examined me, I didn’t mind it, but I was in the middle of something. “Are you going to come in then or just stare? I was in the middle of something you know.” I said, catching him off guard. I’m sure he had an idea as to what I was doing from my blanket and rosy cheeks,  _ no shame. _

 

His cheeks went slightly red, but just for a moment. He cleared his throat. “We will meet tomorrow morning to train, I want to see just what exactly Snoke taught you.”

 

_ That was it?! _

 

I narrowed my eyebrows. “What the hell is so secret about that?” I huffed.

 

“No one knows of you, I intend on keeping it that way.” He stated. “Do not speak to me in that-”

 

“Fine, whatever, fuck off.” I said while shutting my door.

 

I began walking to my bed to continue where I left off.  _ I can’t believe I was about to finally cum and he interrupts me just to- _

 

My door flew across the room, broken into pieces. I jumped and turned around. “What the fuck?!” I yelled as he stormed in.

 

“You will treat me with respect!” He exclaimed. “I am your Supreme Leader now and if you think I’ll allow you to stay with that attitude you are mistaken.”

 

I laughed, crossing my arms. “Snoke was right, you are problematic, and a child.” judging by his face, I had struck a chord. 

 

“Get off this ship. Now!” He yelled and turned towards the doorway.

 

“You’d throw away your secret weapon that quickly?” 

 

He stopped,  _ I win. _

 

“I’m one of the very few people in this galaxy who can handle a lightsaber correctly, a double bladed lightsaber.” I said walking to him. He wouldn’t turn around, so I went in front of his big frame. “And like you said, baby, no one knows of me, and you said I could be useful. You weren’t mistaken.” He refused to look at me after I called him ‘baby’.  _ How adorable, he’s shy. _ He was at a loss for words, but I could see him thinking. “Tomorrow morning then?”

 

“Come to my quarters, we’re using my personal gym.” He said, still not looking to my eyes. “Don’t be late.” He moved past my body and out my doorway.

 

“Thanks for ruining my door!” I called, it was a hobby of mine to piss people off. Especially him, he was cute when he was mad.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora trains with Kylo Ren, she continues to tease him but begins to genuinely enjoy herself, until it all ends.

It was the next morning and I was not in the mood to train, or show off. I stretched my body out, accidentally forcing the blanket to unveil my pale skin. I was never one to tan, especially because I burned quickly. I looked to my door, it was still in pieces on the floor, I had used an extra blanket as my door overnight. The room actually felt cozy with a blanket rather than a cold door. I slipped out of my bed and dressed myself in my usual workout attire, sleek leggings and a tank top. I flipped my hair back and put it in a ponytail, but heard footsteps outside my door,  _ or should I say blanket. _ It was Kylo Ren and a few troopers. I walked to the entranceway and used the force to unpin the blanket. It fell to the floor and my eyes met his, again.

 

I didn’t say a word and neither did he, we didn’t need to, vocally.

 

_ They’d better be here to fix my door. _

 

_ “They are.” He said. _

 

_ Good. _

 

_ “Are you prepared to train?” He asked _ as the troopers entered my room, placing a toolbox down.

 

_ I’m prepared to show you why Snoke kept me a secret. _

 

_ “Then follow me.” _

 

I did as he asked and walked behind him, leaving my room behind me.

 

“Where’s that angry ginger?” I asked as we walked. “I haven’t seen him running around like you do.”

 

He huffed. “That’s not important.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “So how is this training thing gonna work? Because as I’ve said, I finished my training. I don’t know about you-”

 

“I need to see if you’re worth keeping around.” He said,  _ jerk _ .

 

He suddenly stopped himself and turned to me, making me jump back slightly, I wasn’t scared, I just didn’t expect it. “Do you want this chance or not?” He questioned aggressively, I looked at him. “Because judging by the disrespectful names you call me you’re just dying to get thrown off this ship.”

 

“What would you rather me call you?” I said, taking a step closer to him. 

 

“Just get in the gym.” He said, opening the door beside us.

 

Hours past of this so called ‘training’. What it really was, was just myself showing him my skills, and pushing his buttons, but only gently. I showed him my connection with the force by moving the heaviest items in the room, but also my physical strength lifting weights.

 

“You’ve done well.” He said as turned away. He removed his top, revealing a black tank top and his chiseled arms. “But I want to see how you hold in a fight.”

 

“You gonna wrestle me? ‘Cause I’ll tell you right now, I’m great at submissions.” I said with a smirk.

 

Kylo then turned to me, his arm out. He choked me using the force. I hadn’t expected it so I quickly gasped for air, I could barely get anything in. And so I did it back. I choked him and focused on his hand. He struggled for air as well, and it wasn’t long before he gave in and let me go. I let him go too.

 

He took me by surprise again and grabbed his lightsaber, I didn’t hesitate to grabbed mine when he charged towards me. I had to admit it, he was strong and a good competitor, but he lacked judgement in certain areas. Areas that I thrived in. And one of those areas was the element of surprise.

 

Minutes went by of us fighting back and forth. He managed to get the upper hand but only because I tripped on a weight. I fell on to my back and blocked his saber with mine. I kicked his foot, knocking him to one knee, but he lost balance and stumbled on top of me, now I had him on my ropes. I grabbed his wrist, carefully holding it above me, he did the same thing and pinned my wrist to the ground. Our eyes met, but just a few seconds before he looked away.

 

“Isn’t this romantic?” I said, just pissing him off further as I laughed. He tried to ignore me,  _ good luck sweetheart _ . “Come on...Let me in that head of yours.” I whispered, he grunted trying to overpower me and win. “Y’know, you may have the whole physically powerful thing down, but psychological overpowering is just as strong a weapon. Now kiss me.”

 

“What?!”

 

I finally caught him off guard again. I quickly flipped us over, slipping his saber out of his hand in the process as well as straddling his hips. I held the right side of my saber above his neck, he was breathing heavily, so was I.

 

“All it takes is a few words or movements to throw someone off, to scare them.” I told him, I had his attention.

 

“I wasn’t scared of you.” He said and tried to slow his breathing.

 

“Not of me, but of kissing me.” I said, turning my lightsaber off and leaning on to him, my chest on his.

 

“Get off.”

 

“Your hands are free. If you really wanted me off you would’ve thrown me across the room by now.” 

 

“I know what you were doing last night.”

 

I raised an eyebrow and shut my mouth. 

 

He won.

 

He flipped us back over and force pulled his saber back in to his hand, holding it to my neck. Missionary position.

 

I smiled. “You’re a quick learner.” I spoke in a soft tone. I reached up and moved his hair out of his face, surprised that he let me. “You’re a troubled soul, aren’t you?” Kylo looked away from me, but I cupped his face. “Don’t be scared, let me see you.”

 

I just barely saw his vulnerable side before he removed himself from on top of me and turned his saber off. “That another one of your tactics?” He questioned and stood himself up, he sounded annoyed.

 

“My ‘tactics’?” I questioned back.

 

The door to the gym opened, Hux stood outside.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Hux asked, he looked horrible as usual.

 

“Yeah this is a private session, we were kind of in the middle of something.” I said, standing myself up from the floor.

 

“Get out.” Kylo said, I looked at him but he wasn’t facing me.

 

“What?”

 

“Training is over. Get out.”

 

I looked to Hux, then back to the back of Kylo.  _ But I don’t want to leave. _

 

“Fine.” I huffed and shook my head. “And I don’t have tactics by the way!” I called while exiting the gym, leaving both men alone.

 

I walked to my room and saw the door was fixed and fully functional again. For some reason I didn’t feel happy about it. I felt distraught and disappointed. And I didn’t like knowing that it was because of him.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Kylo have dinner, but things get heated. And not in a fun way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning - It's a long chapter! (Please comment and let me know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter/quicker ones)

✧✧

 

I sat on a metal bench in silence, eating my dinner and observing the cafeteria. I had never seen it so quiet and peaceful. Most of the troopers had been sent out on missions, looking for something, I didn’t know what nor did I care, so the ship was barely occupied. The food was mediocre, could be better, could be worse. I was eating some form of meat and mashed potatoes, bottled water to wash it down. I looked to the walls, they were dully painted a deep grey, nothing to inspire imagination, it matched the black floors and cold metal furniture.

 

Two days ago Kylo Ren and I had gotten undoubtedly close, physically that is. I remembered the feeling of his body. He was heavy like a rock, and just as hard as one. But his eyes were soft at times, soft enough for me to get a glimpse in to his split mind. He had a war in his brain, I didn’t know what was doing this to him, and I had no choice but to pity him. I despised when I had days like that, I would be unable to focus on what’s in front of me because I would get lost in thought. I had made a theory that this war in his mind is what makes him snap at others, it’s what distracts him from handling things civilly. 

 

I played with the food remains on my plate, I lost my appetite, I wasn’t big on eating this food anyway. I still had yet to process the fact that Snoke was dead, and for some reason I felt I didn’t need to process it. I didn’t believe Kylo when he said a rebel killed him, Hux told me her name was ‘Rey’ and that she was from Jakku. That only made me doubt Kylo’s words even more. Unless there was a secret jedi knight hiding on Jakku training this girl, there was no way she could have killed the Supreme Leader, or previous Supreme Leader now.

 

“This is where you’ve been eating?”

 

I jumped and turned my head to beside me. It was Kylo.

 

“Where else am I supposed to eat?” I asked him, he looked at the left overs.

 

“Come with me.” His voice sounded calm, maybe the troopers being away made him less stressed.

 

I stood up and tossed my tray in to the garbage. We walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to a door I had never entered. It opened and inside was a dark wood table and a few chairs that matched. There was also a window that showed the stars around us and a red carpet. 

 

Kylo entered and I hesitantly followed. “Teacher’s lounge?” I asked, he smirked just barely, I smiled.

 

“No. This is where I eat.” He said while walking to a small panel on one of the walls. “Are you still hungry?”

 

“A little, why? Is this our second date?” I asked as I walked to the window, I could feel his annoyance, it made me smile.

 

“When did we have a first?” He asked.

 

“The gym, of course.” I looked to him, he had been looking at me but then looked away back to the panel.

 

“You really think that was a date?” He asked me and typed on the panel.

 

“I’m teasing you. But hey, it could’ve been.” We both sat down across from each other. “I haven’t gone on a date in a long time.”

 

He stayed silent, looking down at the table.

 

“What about you?” 

 

Still, nothing.

 

“I know you haven’t been with Snoke forever, did you ever date before him?” Snoke didn’t allow me to have relations with anyone, which wasn’t difficult but some days the loneliness caught up to me.

 

“Before Snoke I was being trained to become a jedi.” He said and looked at me, I think he expected a certain reaction.

 

I nodded. “So it’s still like the old ways then? Selflessness and all that?”

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“So you’ve never gone on a date then, right?” I asked, he stayed silent again. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

He didn’t speak.

 

A droid then entered the room holding two plates of food, it smelt amazing. The droid placed the plates in front of us and placed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine down on the table. I smiled and laughed slightly.

 

“You can’t tell me this isn’t a date.” I giggled. “I’m honored to be your first by the way.”

 

“Call it whatever you please.” He spoke, lifting the gold utensils in his hands and cutting the meat on his place. “But I brought you here because I want to know more of you. When did Snoke find you? Where did you come from? How long have you been a ‘secret’?”

 

_It's a date._

 

“About five years ago Snoke and I met, he started training me just a few days after. So I guess I’ve been a secret for five years. I’m from Serenno, lived there my whole life, this is actually my first time away from it. Where are you from?”

 

“That’s not important.”

 

“It is to me.”

 

He stopped cutting his food, he was still for a couple seconds. “I’m from Chandrila, Hanna City specifically.”

 

“I’ve heard it’s nice there.” I said before taking my first bite of real food.

 

“A powerful sith is from there.” He said before eating.

 

“I know, he’s my great grandfather.”

 

Kylo dropped his utensils and looked at me with a puzzled face. “Count Dooku is your great grandfather?”

 

“Yeah, on my mom’s side.”

 

“I didn’t know he had children.”

 

“Not many did. He had a daughter, and then his daughter had a daughter and here I am.” I looked across to Kylo.

 

“That explains your relationship with the force.” He said and poured himself some wine using the force. He was about to pour some into my glass but I stopped him.

 

“I don’t drink. Sorry.” I said, he put the bottle down and took a sip of his beverage. “So you said you knew what I was doing the other night…” I began, he looked at me. “Well? What was it?”

 

“Do you really think it’s appropriate to discuss that over dinner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked at me.

 

“This is a date after all.” I said and popped a piece of fruit in to my mouth with a grin.

 

“You didn’t get disciplined much did you?” He asked with a sigh.

 

“Oh, that’s what you’re into?” I smirked, he glared to me.

 

“You’re testing your luck.” He said as I ate.

 

“Am I?” I asked, pushing my chair out and standing up.

 

He watched me move slowly around the table, getting closer to him. I could tell I was intimidating him. I went behind him and touched his shoulders, he let me. My hands gently rubbed his pecs over before he moved his hand and force pushed me against the wall. I lost my breath from the surprise and watched him slowly stand up. He stood close in front of me, still holding my body against the wall.

 

“Tell me what you were doing that night.” He instructed.

 

I smirked. “I thought you said you-”

 

He choked me. Painfully.

 

“Tell me.”

 

He stopped and allowed me to breathe. I looked in to his aggressive eyes, they looked right back, searching for something in me.

 

“I was playing with myself.” I huffed, gasping for air.

 

“And what were you doing in your mind?” He asked. He wasn’t supposed to know of that.

 

_ What the hell? I closed my mind off to him before I started the fantasy. _

 

“All it takes is the slightest loss of focus and I’ll know what you fantasize about.” He said.

 

I narrowed my eyebrows.  _ I don’t like him in my head anymore.  _ “Get out.” I said.

 

“Why? Why don’t you like it anymore? It doesn’t get you off like it did the first time does it?” 

 

“Get out!” I demanded.

 

He let me go, I fell to my knees.

 

Kylo knelt down beside me. “It’s just a taste of your own medicine.” He said quietly, then stood up and left the room.

 

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and shot up. I was mad. I had only been playing with him, not hurting him. I rushed out of the room and saw him walking down the hallway. My anger took over as I force pushed him to the ground. He looked back and saw me. He was angry as well now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** If you have started reading this story before September 8th, please go check chapter i (1) for there is an update in the notes on Aurora's appearance.
> 
> (Or if you want to keep Aurora's appearance to your imagination, go right ahead and continue with the story!)


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora makes a confession, Kylo is once again torn.

“You’re a child.”

 

“You’re a pest.”

 

Kylo and I sat across from each other, both of us with minor bruises on each other’s arms as well as small cuts. We had been fighting each other before calling a truce and walking each other to the health room. He was getting stitched up by a droid on his left arm, the scratch I gave him wasn’t big, but I assumed it must have been deep. Oh well.  _ He started it. _

 

“I didn’t start anything!” He yelled.

 

“You choked me against a wall!” I yelled back.

 

The droid to the right of me wrapped my arm gently in white cloth. Kylo was the one to bring his lightsaber out first, he barely grazed my arm but the heat of the saber was enough to badly burn my skin.

 

“Why do you push me so much? Huh? You know exactly what you’re doing and what’ll happen.” He spat, the droid finished his stitches.

 

“Because it's fun.” I said back as my droid finished as well.

 

“There’s more to it than that, I know it.” He stood up and reached for his jacket.

 

“Just like there’s more to you. But you won’t tell me anything because you’re too scared.”

 

“I’m not scared.” He stopped and looked at me.

 

I stood up. “You are.” I said as I walked to him. “You’re scared of someone knowing the real you. The vulnerable you.” I noticed his hand shake slightly as he looked away, I took it in my hand. “I’m not asking for your life story or your past. I know sharing that can be scary and I don’t want you do something you don’t want to do. But Kylo, as crazy as it may sound.. I want to help you.” I said, his eyes were glazed with water, he was lost in his feelings. “That, right there. You’re confused, you don’t know which side of your thoughts to pick. I get it, I’ve lived on that line in the middle for years.”

 

“It doesn’t seem like you’re there now.” He finally spoke, his voice was quiet and shaky.

 

“Because I’m not.” I sat us back on the bench I was sitting on. “Just before Snoke found me, I was going down a dangerous path. I was an alcoholic.” I confessed, his eyes were glued to me. “I was nothing. But then I decided to change and stop listening to just my mind, which was telling me to never put the bottle down. I began listening to my heart and doing what I desired. I became sober and cleaned myself up. Snoke only took me in because he saw my eyes had become clear.”

 

“Aurora…” I heard Kylo, but for some reason I just couldn’t look at him. “Why are you telling me this? Why do you care this much?”

 

I felt my eyes tear up. _ He’s right. Why am I doing this? He doesn’t care. _ “You know what?” I said and stood up, letting go of his hand. “Just forget it.” I walked towards the door, I couldn’t be around people when I was sad. I hated crying.

 

“No.” He grabbed my hand. “This is the one time I’m not annoyed by you. Please.”

 

“Wow thanks.” I said, but I didn’t budge.

 

I heard him sigh and stand up. “I’m sorry.” His hand still holding mine firmly. “I know I’m not.. easy to talk to, but you make the effort and I respect you for that. And you’re right… I am torn.. But I just…. I need to know why you’re here.. With me.”

 

“Why do you think, Kylo?” I turned around, he was a lot closer to my than I thought. His body towered over mine, I didn’t feel intimidated, I more comfortable than that. “Look at me.” He listened and looked down at my face, his expression softened. The tears had began streaming down my face from the moment I stood up and he had finally noticed. “I give a shit about you.” 

 

He looked confused, but also like he had seen a ghost. “Why?” His voice was filled with emotion, all to mutter one word.

 

I wiped my tears away. “What the hell do you mean ‘why’? Because you’re fun, you’re stubborn, you’re beautiful.. You’re what I like.” 

 

His mouth opened slightly, not to speak but to breathe. I couldn’t take it any longer, showing my true feelings had always been something difficult for me to do, I always wound up feeling embarrassed just as I was in that moment. I pulled my hand out of his and ran out the door.

 

_ I gotta get away, I gotta get out of this place. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel welcomed and encouraged to leave your thoughts in the comments! Receiving feedback is what motivates me and many others <3


End file.
